Von Männern und Hunden
by Nemea
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Harrys 7. Jahr in Hogwarts. Über Freunde und Feinde. Einiges ändert sich nicht immer zum Guten. Romantik, Spass und Action. Vielleicht etwas OOC Schwer, ein Summary zu schreiben, da ich mir über die Storyline noch nicht sicher bin ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

Auch dieses Mal gehört leider (fast) nichts mir und ich verdiene keinen Cent

-schluchz-

Lisa entspringt meinen Gedanken, alles was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört JKR

**Diese Geschichte ist für BineBlack: **

Für gemeinsame Begeisterung für einen gewissen (unglaublich attraktiven) Animagus, als Dank für deine wunderbaren Geschichten und alles Liebe zur Verlobung.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!

**Dank:**

Geht wieder einmal an meine Beta Naemy - du bist einfach die Beste!

(Schaut mal bei ihrer Geschichte rein - die wird von Kapitel zu Kapitel besser und ist wirklich lesenswert und sehr lustig)

Außerdem danke ich dem Wetter. Wäre es besser, würde ich nicht so viel Zeit beim Schreiben verbringen…

**Bitte:**

Geht an alle Leser - bitte schreibt mir doch ein klitzekleines Review -liebguck-

**Nur so zur Info:**

Ich habe das erste Mal versucht, etwas zu schreiben, das weniger… sagen wir mal dramatisch ist. Außerdem wird das meine erste längere Geschichte. Für Vorschläge und Kritik bin ich daher sehr offen!

---

**Intro**

Gehen wir mal davon aus, der 6. Band wäre etwas weniger grausam gewesen…

Dumbledore ist nicht tot. Snape konnte ihm den Gegenzaubertrank zu dem "Schleichenden Tod" aus der Höhle rechtzeitig verabreichen. Da Draco bei dem Versuch Dumbledore zu töten vom Astronomieturm gefallen und gestorben ist (schade um einen so starken Antagonisten aber ich kann schwerer auf den guten, alten Dumbledore verzichten…), ist Snapes Versprechen aufgelöst. Warum er überhaupt den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hat, weiß niemand (Ideen ? - ich bin sehr offen für Vorschläge).

**So, dann geht es mal los. Viel Spaß!**

**Kapitel 1**

"**Doppelter Besuch"**

Die ersten frühen Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch den Spalt zwischen den Gardinen, schienen Lisa ins Gesicht, kitzelten vorwitzig ihre Nase. Sonntagmorgen - gut, so konnte sie noch etwas liegen bleiben, ein wenig dösen und weiterträumen, von dem dunklen, gut aussehenden Mann, der sie leider nur in ihren Träumen besuchte. Von seinen braunen Augen, die sie schon mit einem Blick in Ekstase versetzen konnten. Von seinem durchtrainierten Körper, groß, schlank, muskulös. Sie konnte weiter daran denken, wie er sie mit seiner geschickten Zunge an den Rand eines Abgrundes und gleich darauf darüber hinaus brachte. Mit einem wohligen Aufseufzen kuschelte Lisa sich tiefer in Decke und Kissen, enger in die Umarmung des Mannes hinter ihr - Moment!

Ein MANN in IHREM Bett? Schlagartig war Lisa wach, versteifte sich. Wie kam ein Mann in ihr Bett? Da war seit … oh, Gott, nicht dran denken,… seit EWIGKEITEN kein Mann mehr drin gewesen. Wer war dieser Kerl? Ein Irrer? Verdammt, möglicherweise ein Perverser. Ein Vergewaltiger und Mörder? Tausend Gedanken und Befürchtungen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf, während sie krampfhaft überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

Als der Körper hinter ihr sich bewegte, hielt Lisa unwillkürlich die Luft an. Harte Muskeln drängten sich an ihren Rücken, ein muskulöser, nackter Arm legte sich über ihre Seite, die Hand kam kurz unter ihrer Brust zu liegen. Eine große Hand, vernarbt und doch attraktiv. Für einen Mann fast zart. Lange, kräftige Finger, mit Sicherheit rau. Absolut männlich. Perfekt. Wie wäre es wohl, von dieser Hand… _Spinnst du Mädchen, hier liegt ein wildfremder Mann in deinem Bett und du denkst daran, wie es wäre, wenn er dich berühren würde._

Mit diesen starken Händen zärtlich über deine nackten… _STOP! Aufhören! Mistige Hormone… Verdammt, Lisa Carter, konzentriere dich auf die wichtigen Dinge._

Welche Chancen hatte sie, wenn dieser Kerl beschloss, sie anzugreifen? - Keine. Er war viel zu groß, zu stark. Super! Jetzt lag sie hier in ihrem eigenen Bett und war einem wildfremden Kerl, der wahrscheinlich ein Perverser war, hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Sie sollte so schnell wie möglich irgendetwas unternehmen. Hier verschwinden, solange der Kerl noch schlief.

Andererseits, dieses berauschende Gefühl eines muskulösen, männlichen Körpers, der sich gegen ihren Rücken presste, wollte sie so schnell nicht wieder verlieren. Viel zu lange hatte sie immer allein geschlafen.

Der starke Arm, der Besitz ergreifend über ihrem Bauch lag, hielt sie fest an den Mann hinter sich gepresst, sodass sie seine Muskeln an Bauch und Brust bei jeder Bewegung an ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. Die Hand immer noch nur Millimeter von ihren Brüsten entfernt, die sofort auf die viel zu lange so schmerzlich vermisste Gegenwart eines anderen Körpers reagiert hatten. _Verräter!_

Durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Seidennachthemdes (_"Victoria's Secret" - eine Freundin war wohl der Meinung gewesen, dass nur ihre Nachtbekleidung Schuld am Singledasein wäre…)_ konnte sie jede Kontur des anderen Körpers fühlen. Der dünne Träger war über ihre Schulter gerutscht, so dass nun ein Großteil ihres Rückens frei war. Die leisen Atemzüge, die immer wieder einen Lufthauch auf ihr Schulterblatt zauberten, verursachten eine Gänsehaut, die vom Nacken bis über ihre nackten Arme lief. Verdammt, warum hatte sie auch nicht mehr an? - _Sicher, Wollpyjama im Juni… _Was ER wohl anhatte? Sein Arm war nackt und bei einem vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter konnte sie einen Teil seiner entblößten Brust sehen. _Himmel! War dieser Mann gut gebaut! _Bei einer weiteren unruhigen Bewegung ihres "Gastes" rutschte ihr Nachthemd bis über ihren Po. - _Oh Oh… - _Näherer Hautkontakt wurde jedoch von einem Stück Baumwollstoff unterbunden, das sich von hinten gegen ihren Oberschenkel presste. - _Na, wenigstens war er nicht nackt. Aber besonders sexy sind Baumwollshorts ja nun nicht…- _

Okay Lisa, so kann das nicht weitergehen. Ganz ruhig atmen - ach ja, atmen. Ich wusste doch da war was… Atmen und Denken.

Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass ein perverser Triebtäter unbemerkt in dein Haus einbricht und sich dann zuerst einmal zu dir ins Bett legt und eine Runde schläft? Denn das er schlief, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Niemand, der wach war, atmete so ruhig und entspannt. –

_Naja, man weiß ja nie, was diese Typen so anmacht. _- … - _Okay, okay. Sehr unwahrscheinlich. _- Genau! Also, welche Möglichkeiten haben wir noch? – _Andere Möglichkeiten? Was weiß ich? Ich bin schließlich gerade erst aufgewacht. Vielleicht ein einsamer Landstreicher, der neueste Webegag von Ikea, Einbildung …_ - Aha! – _Was? Einbildung? Och nöö! Nicht schon wieder… _

Noch einmal kuschelte sie sich enger an den ungewohnten und doch so perfekt zu ihr passenden Körper, atmete ein letztes Mal den männlich herben Duft ein, der das ganze Zimmer zu erfüllen schien, seufzte noch einmal tief auf und schloss die Augen. Wenn das hier also weder real, noch gefährlich war, dann konnte sie es auch in aller Ruhe genießen. Während sie langsam wieder in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte, fragte sich Lisa, warum so ein Mann immer nur Einbildung war und warum sie nie in der Realität in der Sicherheit der Umarmung einen großen und muskulösen Mannes mit perfekten Händen einschlafen konnte.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ein leises "plopp" weckte mich an diesem Morgen auf.

Die Sonne schien schon hell durch die Gardinen - es musste mindestens 11 Uhr sein. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal so lange und gut geschlafen? Genüsslich streckte ich mich und blieb noch für einen Moment liegen. Sonntage waren doch einfach wundervoll. Und so einen Traum musste man auch einfach im Gedächtnis behalten. Der würde mich mindestens eine Woche lang durch langwierige Meetings und Vorstandsitzungen tragen. ( B/N: nicht nur dich, Schätzchen...)

Mit einem sicherlich etwas dümmlichen aber sehr glücklichen Lächeln drehte ich mich um, als ich kurz darauf etwas Feuchtes in meinem Nacken spürte.

Die großen braunen Augen meines riesigen, schwarzen Mischlingsrüden (der Typ Hund, dem man, wenn man ihn nicht kennt, nicht allein im Dunkeln begegnen will…) blickten mich unschuldig an und seine wedelnde Rute machte deutlich, dass hier jemand sehr froh war, dass ich endlich wach war, um mich um mein armes, vernachlässigtes Haustier zu kümmern.

"Guten Morgen Odin!" Diese wenigen Worte reichten jedoch schon aus, um das Stimmungsbarometer meines vierbeinigen Freundes um 180° zu drehen. Obwohl, freundlich gesprochen, hielt er sie wohl nur für den Anfang einer ausgedehnten Strafpredigt über Regeln im Allgemeinen und Hunde und Betten im Besonderen. Mit eingezogener Rute sprang er blitzschnell auf den Teppich vor meinem Bett, wo er sich mit einem der-Hund-eben-in-deinem-Bett-war-ich-nicht-das-hast-du-dir-eingebildet - Blick niederließ. Hatte meine Erziehung doch zumindest minimalen Erfolg gehabt…

"Du darfst zwar eigentlich weder in mein Schlafzimmer, noch ins Bett, aber heute morgen drücke ich mal ein Auge zu."

Diese, anders als sonst, durchaus freundliche Erwiderung auf sein Eindringen in mein Schlafzimmer ( normalerweise gelten einmal aufgestellte Regeln bei mir und eine davon besagte, dass das Schlafzimmer für Viechzeug jeder Art tabu ist. - Aber wie ich schon sagte, heute morgen…) zauberte einen nahezu schockierten Ausdruck auf Odins Gesicht. Das sah so absolut Hunde untypisch aus, dass ich lauthals lachen musste, was das arme Tier nur noch mehr verwirrte.

"Na komm." Auffordernd klopfte ich auf die noch leere Seite meines Bettes. Das ließ mein Hund sich nicht zweimal sagen und sprang begeistert neben mich. Voller Elan und fröhlich schnaufend kuschelte er sich in die Laken und ehe ich mich versah, lag ich mit etwa 10cm Decke auf 10 cm Bett, während mein vierbeiniger Freund es sich quer über meinem Bett auf meiner weichen Daunendecke bequem gemacht hatte und nun, auf dem Rücken liegend, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen von mir auch noch Streicheleinheiten erwartete.

Und natürlich ließ ich mich wieder von diesem absolut entwaffnenden, unschuldigen Hundeblick einlullen…

"Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass das jetzt zur Gewohnheit wird, Dicker."

Während ich seinen Bauch kraulte und in Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht schwelgte, seufzte ich laut auf.

"Süßer, Frauchen braucht dringend einen Mann…"

Natürlich war mein Hund bei dieser Problematik keine große Hilfe.

Während Lisa und Odin noch ihren freien Vormittag genossen, feierte nur wenige Kilometer entfernt in Little Whinging, Surrey Harry Potter seinen 17ten Geburtstag.

---

_So, das war dann auch schon das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_

_Da ich selber noch nicht so genau weiß, wo die Geschichte und ich eigentlich hin wollen, bin ich für Vorschläge, Anregungen und Wünsche jeder Art offen. Fühlt euch frei, mir alles zu schreiben, was euch in den Kopf kommt._

**TBC ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anmerkung:**

So, da bin ich wieder! Hat etwas (_etwas _?) länger gedauert, als ich dachte - tut mir wirklich leid! Aber wir hatten einige Tage strahlenden Sonnenschein und 18-20°C … und danach war meine Muse der Meinung, wir sollten erst mal was anderes schreiben (siehe Naemy - Zickenalarm) und dann, als ich das Kapitel endlich fertig hatte, hat mich nicht einloggen lassen… Aber, irgendwann ging es doch! -freu-

Dieses Kapitel klingt wieder mehr nach mir g aber ich verspreche, es geht jetzt nicht so weiter. Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder lustig und romantisch und sexy. Aber das hier musste einfach sein… Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

**Dank:**

Geht an meine liebste Beta Naemy und an meine wunderbaren Reviewer. **BineBlack, ChrissiChaos** und **Fredda** (ja, du hast das schon ganz richtig verstanden - und lass das mit dem Hund nicht Andi hören g)

---

**Kapitel 2**

Die Liebe hat gelogen,

die Liebe lastet schwer;

betrogen, ach, betrogen

hat alles mich umher!

Es rinnen heiße Tropfen

die Wange stets herab;

lass ab, lass ab zu klopfen,

lass ab, mein Herz, lass ab

"**Geburtstagsüberraschungen"**

Als Harry an diesem Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich glücklich. So zufrieden, wie lange nicht mehr. Zuerst fragte er sich, woher dieses Gefühl kam. In einer Zeit des Krieges und des Verlustes, ohne Sirius und getrennt von seinen Freunden. Eingesperrt im Ligusterweg und das nun schon seit siebzehn Jahren. Er seufzte laut auf. _Siebzehn Jahre…_

SIEBZEHN! Das war es! Heute war sein Geburtstag. Der letzte Geburtstag im Ligusterweg. Er wurde volljährig. Ab heute wäre er frei. Endlich! Keine weiteren Sommerferien bei seiner schrecklichen Verwandtschaft. Kein Dudley mehr. Keine Tante Petunia. Kein Onkel Vernon. Nie mehr Magda und ihre furchtbaren Tölen.

Mit einem befreiten Aufschrei sprang Harry aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Gleich nach dem Frühstück würde er sich seinen Koffer, der schon seit zwei Tagen gepackt neben seinem Bett stand, nehmen und hier verschwinden.

Das war seine Bedingung gewesen. Er hatte Dumbledores Erklärung eingesehen, dass er zu seiner Familie zurückkehren musste, um den Blutschutz aufrecht zu erhalten aber er hatte dem Schulleiter das Versprechen abgenommen, am Tag seiner Volljährigkeit dem Ligusterweg für immer den Rücken kehren zu dürfen. Und dieser Tag war heute gekommen. Er würde zu den Weasleys apparieren, die ihm erlaubt hatten, in den Fuchsbau zu ziehen und dort die restlichen Ferien verbringen. Mrs Weasley war außer sich vor Freude gewesen, als er sie vor den Ferien um die Erlaubnis, bei ihnen zu wohnen, gebeten hatte. Je mehr Schäfchen sie sicher in ihrer Nähe wusste, desto glücklicher war sie. Außerdem war es seit dem Auszug der Zwillinge, die jetzt eine kleine Wohnung über ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse bewohnten, nach Rons Aussage geradezu "gespenstisch ruhig" im Hause Weasley geworden.

Und nach seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts … vielleicht, vielleicht würde er diesen Krieg überstehen und dann könnte er endlich Auror werden, könnte sich eine Wohnung nehmen, mit Ginny zusammen ziehen, wenn sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hätte … (B/N: Ach ja, das wünsch ich ihm von Herzen...)

Während er seine Zähne putze, drifteten Harrys Gedanken immer weiter in eine glückliche Zukunft. Er sah sich und Ginny, glücklich, umringt von Kindern, die spielend um sie beide herumtollten, während sie im Garten auf der Terrasse standen und über den See hinausguckten, der sich an ihr Grundstück anschloss…

**Bumm - Bumm! **

"Verdammt! Beeil dich endlich mal! Du bist hier nicht allein!" Dudleys Stimme riss Harry aus einer Umarmung seiner fünfjährigen Tochter. Kinderlachen mischte sich mit der quakigen Stimme seines Cousins und die Realität hatte ihn schneller wieder eingeholt, als er 'Schnatz' sagen konnte.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen schippte Harry sich eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht und versuchte seine strubbeligen, schwarzen Haare zu glätten (was ihm natürlich gänzlich misslang). Dann erst antwortete er seinem inzwischen genervt mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür tretenden Cousin und verließ das Badezimmer.

Nachdem Harry sich Jeans und ein T-Shirt übergezogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ein letztes Frühstück mit den Dursleys und dann wäre er endlich von hier fort. Harry war sich sicher, dass seine Verwandtschaft darüber genauso froh war, wie er selbst.

Als er durch die Küchentür trat, wie schon unzählige Male davor, bot sich ihm das typische Dursley-Frühstücks-Bild. Dudley (der erstaunlich schnell im Bad war, wenn es darum ging, als Erster zum Essen zu gelangen) saß bereits, umringt von Marmeladengläsern und Toastbrotscheiben auf seinem Stuhl und stopfte sich alles, was sich in seiner Reichweite befand in den Mund. Onkel Vernon saß, hinter der morgendlichen Zeitung verschanzt, seinem Sohn gegenüber und trank Kaffee, während er lautstark über alles und jeden in den aktuellen Nachrichten schimpfte und lauthals kundtat, dass er ohnehin alles besser wüsste. Tante Petunia stand am Fenster vor dem Toaster und sorgte dafür, dass "Duddimausi" genug Nachschub erhielt. Bei seinem Eintreten blickte sie ganz entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit kurz auf und als ihre Augen auf seine trafen, meinte Harry für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Trauer in ihnen aufflackern zu sehen. Dieser Moment war jedoch so schnell wieder vorbei, dass er sich danach sicher war, dass es sich um pure Einbildung gehandelt hatte.

Harry hatte sich gerade zu seinen Verwandten gesetzt, als ein lautes Pochen an der Tür seinen Onkel zusammenfahren ließ. Er kannte nur sehr wenige Leute, die klopften, anstatt die Klingel zu benutzen… Harry jedoch war blitzschnell aufgesprungen und lief bereits durch den Flur, als sein Onkel sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte und nun begann lauthals hinter Harry her zu brüllen.

"Du lässt diese Leute nicht in mein Haus! Hörst du das? Diese Leute kommen mir hier nicht rein!"

Harry ignorierte das Geschrei seines Onkels und als er die Tür aufriss und Ginny ihm über die Schwelle entgegen geflogen kam, hatte er schon fast vergessen, dass es seine Familie überhaupt noch gab. Endlich konnte er sie wieder in den Armen halten. Wie sehr er seine Freundin vermisst hatte, wurde Harry erst klar, als sie nun ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihre Wange an seine Schulter legte. Fest schloss er seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper, mit dem festen Vorsatz, sie nie wieder los zu lassen, atmete tief ihren Geruch ein und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haare. Wie hatte er vier Wochen ohne sie aushalten können? Ohne ihren unvergleichlichen Geruch, ihre Wärme, ihr Lächeln und ihre Lippen, mit denen sie jetzt seinen Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss. Noch fester zog Harry ihren weichen Körper in seine Umarmung, fühlte sie, schmeckte sie. Intensivierte den Kuss noch, als Ginny ein leises Wimmern ausstieß.

Die anderen Zauberer, die vor der Haustür der Dursleys versammelt waren und schon die ersten Blicke aus nachbarlichen Gärten auf sich zogen, hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Erst als Ron, mit einem leicht angewiderten Blick auf seinen besten Freund und seine kleine Schwester, sich lautstark räusperte, löste Harry den Blick von Ginny und wandte sich, einen Arm noch immer fest um ihre Schulter geschlungen, seinem restlichen Besuch zu. Da Ron noch zu erschüttert von der Vorstellung war, die ihm eben geboten wurde, war es Hermine, die als erste vortrat und Harry mit einem leisen "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" in eine kurze Umarmung zog. Das schien auch Ron aufzurütteln, der anders als Mine vor ihm, seinen Freund lautstark zum Geburtstag beglückwünschte, sowie begann, seiner Freude darüber, dass Harry nun nicht mehr bei diesen "durchgeknalllten Spießer-Muggeln" leben musste, Ausdruck zu verleihen. Seinen besten Freunden folgten Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt, die als Schutz vor möglichen Todesserangriffen, die kleine Gruppe begleitet hatten. Auch sie gratulierten Harry - Lupin und Kingsley mit einem Händedruck, Tonks mit einer festen Umarmung, bei der sie Harry fast die Luft abschnürte - und traten dann in den Flur der Dursleys. Als letzter folgte Albus Dumbledore, der Harrys Schultern umfasste und ihn ernst anblickte, bevor er ihm mit seinen blitzenden blauen Augen "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" wünschte und aus seinem Umhang eine schon leicht zerdrückte, mit grünem Zuckerguss verzierte Schokoladentorte hervorholte, die er Harry mit den besten Grüßen von Hagrid überreichte.

In den ohnehin schon übervollen Flur trat kurz darauf auch noch Onkel Vernon, der ein Gesicht machte, als würde er am liebsten alle "Besucher" direkt zum Mond schießen, traute sich natürlich aber nicht, gegen diese Übermacht von Zauberern das Wort zu erheben (der Schock von Dudley mit Ringelschwanz saß auch nach all den Jahren noch zu tief) und beließ es dabei, Harrys Freunde mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Dumbledore, deutete Vernon Dursleys Blick natürlich absichtlich falsch und als er freundlich lächelnd auf Harrys Onkel zuschritt und dessen Hand packte, weil er es nicht mehr schnell genug geschafft hatte, zurückzuweichen, wurde Vernon so schnell blass, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer Farbe über den Kopf geschüttet. Dumbledores "Seien Sie Harry nicht böse. Seine Freude war so groß, dass er einfach nicht an seine guten Manieren gedacht hat. Aber er wollte uns gerade hinein bitten." führte jedoch zu einer schlagartigen Umfärbung von "Schockweiß" auf "Wutrot" (nicht in jedem Baumarkt erhältlich) und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und der Dampf wäre ihm zischend aus den Ohren entwichen, als die Zauberergemeinschaft zielstrebig an ihm vorbeimarschierte und Dumbledore ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Hier stieß auch der Rest der Dursley-Familie zu ihnen. Tante Petunia sehr blass und mit leicht zitternden Händen, Dudley mit Marmeladenflecken im Gesicht, sich hektisch umblickend und beide Hände fest auf seinen schwabbeligen Hintern gepresst, stets darauf bedacht, keinem der Zauberer den Rücken zuzudrehen.

Während der Schulleiter sich nun Harrys Onkel zuwandte, begannen Harry und seine Freunde die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen zu diskutieren. Harry war durch den Tagespropheten leidlich über die neuesten Todesserangriffe informiert, aber Hermine und Ron, die im Grimmauldplatz zwei Wochen live dabei gewesen waren und durch die Ordenstätigkeit von Rons Familienmitgliedern auch darüber hinaus Informationen erhielten, hatten natürlich deutlich mehr Einzelheiten zu berichten und so klärten sie Harry mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Tonks über das Geschehen des letzten Monats auf. Ginny hingegen beteiligte sich kaum an der Unterhaltung. Ihre Finger fest mit Harrys verschlungen, froh, endlich wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein und erleichtert, dass er immer noch mit ihr zusammen sein wollte und nicht wieder einen heroischen Anfall bekommen hatte (B/N: Der Penner, echt mal, diese Helden immer, bringen Frauen nur Unglück), blickte sie sich interessiert im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys um. Wollte jede Einzelheit von Harrys Leben in sich aufsaugen, wollte verstehen, was er hatte durchmachen müssen. Und als ihr Blick auf seinen fetten Cousin fiel, der sie alle betrachtete, als wären sie eine gefährliche und SEHR abstoßende Krankheit, musste sie sich zusammen reißen, um ihn nicht noch enger an sich zu ziehen und ihn die letzten Jahre, die er in Gesellschaft dieser Menschen hatte verbringen müssen, vergessen lassen.

Dumbledore sprach derweil mit Harrys Onkel, der den großen Zauberer wütend und leicht panisch betrachtete, es jedoch schaffte, sich nicht abzuwenden (Unterdrückung des Fluchtreflexes - nur bei höher entwickelten Tieren möglich. Vernon Dursley ist höher entwickelt? Naja, im Vergleich zu einer Schabe…).

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie Harry all die Jahre trotz diverser Differenzen immer wieder aufgenommen haben.

Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden Harry ein Heim bieten, an das er gerne zurückdenkt. Ihm seine verlorene Familie ersetzen. Aber jetzt scheint es, dass beide Seiten froh sind, diese Zweckgemeinschaft auflösen zu können. Nun gut, was nicht hat sollen sein,... Harry hat den Wunsch geäußert sofort an seinem Geburtstag das Haus zu verlassen. Er wird von nun an in der Zaubererwelt leben und Sie … Sie können tun und lassen, was immer sie wollen. Weder ich noch Harry werden Sie je wieder belästigen. Ich möchte mich nocheinmal für all die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen."

"Gut, war es das? Dann verschwinden Sie nun! Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus!" Niemand rührte sich. Außer Dumbledore blickte keiner der Anwesenden Petunia Dursley überhaupt an. Und außer Dumbledore bemerkte auch niemand die einzelne Träne, die langsam ihre Wange hinab lief.

"RAUS!" Dieser Ausbruch lenkte nun doch alle Blicke auf Harrys Tante, die sich inzwischen schon wieder von der Gruppe abgewendet hatte und nun blicklos aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster starrte. Auch Vernon und Dudley starrten sie ungläubig an. Niemand im Ligusterweg hatte Petunia Dursley jemals schreien gehört.

Ihre sonst so steif aufgerichtete Figur schien in sich zusammengefallen zu sein. Wie ein Ballon, aus dem man die Luft hat entweichen lassen. Mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf stand sie etwas abseits, die Hände in das Fensterbrett vor ihr gekrallt. "Können Sie uns nicht einfach in Frieden lassen? Haben Sie nicht schon genug angerichtet? Hat unsere Familie noch nicht genug gelitten? Was wollen Sie denn noch von uns?" Die pure Verzweiflung, die aus den geflüsterten Worten seiner Tante sprach ließ Harry schauern. War das noch die Petunia Dursley, die er kannte? Die Frau, die niemanden außer DuddiSpatzi liebte und keine Gefühle zu haben schien?

Als sich der erste qualvolle Schluchzer seinen Weg aus der Kehle der sonst so beherrschten Frau bahnte, war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

"Petunia, Schatz. Was ist denn los?" Vernon Dursley war einen Schritt auf seine weinende Frau zugegangen, hatte aber wieder innegehalten und schien nicht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dudleys Gesicht zeigte bloßes Entsetzen und Unverständnis, aber er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass dieses Pack nur Unheil bringen konnte. Auch die Zauberer blickten verständnislos auf die sonst so kalte und abweisende Frau. Die wenigsten kannten sie persönlich, doch nach Harrys Erzählungen, war seine Familie keinem seiner Freunde ans Herz gewachsen. Und besonders die kaltherzige Schwester der allseits beliebt gewesenen Lily Potter hatte in der Zaubererwelt nicht viele Freunde.

"Nehmen Sie ihn mit und gehen Sie. Das ist es doch, was Sie immer wollten. Sie wollten Harry. Vom ersten Tag an, als er bei uns war, haben Sie nur darauf gewartet, ihn mir wieder wegzunehmen. Haben den Zeitpunkt herbeigesehnt, an dem Sie ihn seiner Familie entreißen können."

"Petunia…" Dumbledores Stimme war sanft und leise. Es war die Stimme, mit der man auch mit einem verschreckten Tier sprechen würde. "Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich."

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen sich und Harrys Tante überbrückt und legte ihr eine seiner großen, schlanken Hände auf die Schulter. War diese Geste durchaus beruhigend gemeint, so bewirkte sie bei Harrys Tante das genaue Gegenteil. Aufgebracht fuhr sie herum und obwohl ihre Augen gerötet waren und unaufhörlich weitere Tränen aus ihnen hervorquollen, so war ihr Schluchzen doch schlagartig verstummt und der Blick, mit dem sie den Zauberer bedachte, hätte selbst Grawp das Fürchten gelehrt.

"Hören Sie auf mit dieser 'Alles-wird-gut-Masche'! Das ist so was von zum Kotzen!"

Kurzzeitig machte Onkel Vernon ein Geräusch, als hätte er das Atmen verlernt und der Blick, mit dem Dudley seine Mutter betrachtete, hätte auch einem vierköpfigen Alien gelten können. Doch Tante Petunia war noch lange nicht fertig. Harry kannte diesen Blick. Es war der gleiche durchdringende, fokussierte und trotz allem leicht abwesende Blick, den sie immer aufgesetzt hatte, wenn sie ihm Lügen über seine Eltern erzählt oder ihm verboten hatte, von ihnen zu sprechen. Der gleiche Blick, der minutenlange Hasstiraden über das "vermaledeite Zaubererpack" begleitete.

"Sie kommen hier an und spielen den lieben Onkel, dem alle vertrauen und ganz nebenbei reißen Sie Familien auseinander, zerstören Leben für diesen sinnlosen Krieg. Und jetzt wagen Sie es, mir zu sagen, ich solle mich beruhigen? Sie und ihresgleichen - diese ganze Zaubererwelt, sie haben unsere Familie schon vor langer Zeit zerstört. Was glauben Sie, wie Eltern reagieren, wenn sie ihr Kind verlieren, verlieren an eine Sache, die sie nicht kennen, nicht verstehen? An etwas das ihnen so unsagbar fern ist. Wenn sie ihr Kind verlieren in einem Krieg, dessen Grund sie nicht einmal kennen?

Sie haben mir den Menschen genommen, den ich am meisten in meinem Leben geliebt und gebraucht habe. In einer Zeit, in der unsere Familie Lily gebraucht hätte, ihren Mut, ihren Optimismus, ihr Lachen und ihre unfassbare Liebe, da haben Sie sie von uns gerissen. Sie eingespannt für ihre Sache und nicht mehr gehen gelassen. Mein Vater starb ohne seine jüngste Tochter noch einmal zu sehen, weil sie in einem Krieg für eine Welt kämpfte, die er nicht verstand. Es hat meiner Mutter das Herz gebrochen, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Kämpfen um jeden Tag Leben, in der Hoffnung, der nächste Tag würde ihm den sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen und er könnte sein Kind noch einmal in die Arme schließen. Und als sein Körper keine Kraft mehr hatte, zerfressen von Krankheit und Trauer und er endlich starb, da hat meine Mutter nicht nur ihren Mann sondern auch ihr jüngstes Kind verloren.

Ich habe James dafür gehasst, dass er sie uns weg genommen hat, habe Lily dafür gehasst, dass sie uns verlassen hat. Ich habe meine Schwester aus meinem Leben gestrichen. Habe meine Trauer durch Wut ersetzt.

Und schließlich habe ich es geschafft, weiter zu machen. Mein Leben weitergeführt und versucht, die Lücke zu schließen, die in mein Leben gerissen wurde. Und ich habe es geschafft, habe geschafft, die Erinnerung aus meinem Kopf zu streichen.

Und … und dann, sind sie gestorben. Und auf einmal war alles wieder da. Alles, was ich versucht hatte zu vergessen. Ihr Lachen, alles, was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben, Erinnerungen an eine Kindheit, in der wir noch dachten, uns könnte nichts passieren und nichts und niemand könnte uns je trennen.

Und dann kommt dieses Baby mit ihren Augen und seinem Gesicht und jedes Mal, jedes verdammte Mal, wenn ich Harry in den letzten 17 Jahren gesehen habe, musste ich an meine Schwester denken und daran, was ich verloren habe.

All die Jahre - Harry, es tut mir so leid!"

Sie ließ endlich die Fensterbank los und trat auf Harry zu. Ehe er wusste, was er tun sollte, hatte sie ihn in den Arm genommen und weinte an seiner Schulter weiter. Von der Situation völlig überfordert, fing er an, ihren Rücken zu tätscheln. Ginny, die neben ihm stand, einen verwirrten Blick zuwerfend.

"Tante Petunia, ich…"

"Oh Gott, Harry! Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt!" Und mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei brach Petunia in den Armen ihres Neffen zusammen.

---

B/N: Krass, ey. Die Frau hat ja Gefühle. Soll man alles nicht so aufstauen. Das kommt nicht gut, da wird man krank von.

_Uuuuund ?_

_Wie hat es euch diesmal gefallen? Reviews! BITTE ! -lieb guck-_

_Auch die Schwarzleser - nur ein ganz kleines…_

_Im übrigen bin ich ein großer Tante Petunia Fan (wie man gesehen hat…) und ich würde mich freuen, zu erfahren, was ihr so über sie und ihr Verhalten denkt._


	3. Anmerkung des Autors

-1Hallo an alle und erstmal ein riesengroßes "Entschuldigung!", dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen. Und gleich ein noch größeres "Entschuldigung!" an alle Leser von "Von Männern und Hunden", weil diese Geschichte nun leider für ein Jahr auf Eis gelegt wird. Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Lust oder keine Ideen mehr hätte, aber nach dem Abistress und dem Tod meiner Oma bin ich in ein kleines kreatives Loch gefallen, welches den Zeitplan für VMuH völlig umgeschmissen hat. Jetzt ist es mir nicht mehr möglich, die Geschichte auch nur annähernd zu beenden, bis ich am 22. August für ein Jahr nach Neuseeland fliege. Und da ich dort nicht regelmäßig schreiben kann, habe ich beschlossen, die Geschichte auf diesem doch recht niedrigen Spannungsgrad einzuschläfern und nicht weiter zu schreiben, bis ich weg bin und ihr sitzt ein Jahr über einem Cliff fest. Im nächsten Jahr wird es aber mit Sicherheit weiter gehen. Ich habe diese Geschichte sehr gern und schon ganz unglaublich viele Ideen.

Vielleicht gibt es bis zu meiner Abreise noch einen kleinen One-Shot oder ein Drabble, aber das wars dann auch.

Ich wünsche euch ein tolles Jahr !

Nemea


End file.
